Family Connections
by Elane
Summary: Revenge is the name of the game being played. Series of short stories, Gia-centric (some Nia) & Sonny/Carly
1. The Beginning

I'm not in the whole "mob" scene, though I came up with this when Faith started her vendetta against Sonny. A different twist on Sonny's ever rotating door of enemies... and a different outcome.  
  
**********  
  
The Beginning  
  
She walked into the dark office slowly and quietly, with a purpose. Deciding not to sit, she stood next to the polished, oak desk. It was clean as it could be and the only think that made it look occupied was the picture frames that contained five photos. The photos were all of the occupant's family... all happy, enjoying life. She was happy for the occupant... and proud.  
  
Looking down at her black boots, tight blue jean pants, white baby t-shirt, and black leather jacket; she sighed at her appearance. If she was going to pull this off, she would need some new and decent clothes. She was definitely looking like her male counterpart and she couldn't have that. They didn't know who she was and the less they knew, the more confident she knew she could pull this off.  
  
"Always late," she mumbled as she looked down at her watch. As weariness set in from the past days events, she finally resolved to sit down in a chair that was located in front of the oak desk. She set her hand on top of the desk and tapped her nails.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," the other woman said as she speedily walked into the office and settled behind the desk. She carried in her right arm, two files. Settling behind the desk, her desk, in a black chair; she sighed and set the files on top.  
  
The first woman laughed as she stopped the tapping. She would think something was wrong if she wasn't late. "That's okay... life is like that."  
  
The second woman giggled. "I was thinking genetic. Everyone seems to run on their own clock... except for you."  
  
She nodded in agreement as she thought more about it. "It's all set," she said as she brought up the subject. It was part of the reason why she was there, that and to catch up on the going-ons of her life. Surprisingly, she missed the other woman much when she was away on business and such.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. She opened up the files on her desk and looked through them slowly. "I don't want anything to go wrong. I want him alive... the other dead, him alive and people think he's dead until I figure out a right punishment."  
  
"I'm sure and whatever you decide in the form of punishment is okay with me. Though I want to help with that part too," the second woman said with a slow nod. At first she was skeptical of the woman. It wasn't the first time the woman before summoned her services, only to decide not to go through with them. Deep down, she had no idea why she was scared. It was in their family blood to do things like that...  
  
She nodded, granting her request. "So she thinks she's the one coming up with all of this? Like it's her idea?" the woman asked determined to continue with her plans. She knew she was known for chickening out when it came to things like what she had planned.  
  
But after what he did to her and her family... she knew she had to except her position and destiny in her own family legacy. The one that she spent so much time hiding from... but when she started her own family with her husband and child, she knew she had to do what ever it took to protect them.  
  
She nodded again. "She thinks it's all her idea, just the way you want it. It shouldn't be traced to you... but you can't be too sure. They might be able to still figure out that you're behind it."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders as she hadn't had a care in the world. "I don't care sister dear. He almost destroyed my family... all the hurt and uneasiness that he caused. Always having us to look over our shoulder will stop... and it stops when he's gone."  
  
The first woman raised her eyebrow in amazement. She has never known for the other woman to be so bent on revenge and punishment. Growing up, she was always the peacemaker, quiet, never bothered anyone... she guessed Port Charles has changed her little sister. As far as she was concerned, it was for the better.  
  
"What?" she asked as she looked at her facial expressions.  
  
"It's strange seeing you like this," she answered as she settled more into the chair. "You use to always let people run all over you... then you decided not to accept your fate and duty after I passed it over."  
  
She thought about her sister's words for a moment. "I did... everyone, you, papá, mama, even our older sister and at one point in time... my husband. I accepted because of papá."  
  
Nodding, she agreed.  
  
"Why did you pass over this position?" she asked. She always pondered that question, since their father's funeral only four months ago; but never had a chance to ask her sister until then.  
  
It was always her fate to work within the family, everyone did whether they wanted to or not... though she never thought it would be doing what she's doing at the moment. Her position was passed down from first born girl to next first born girl in the family whether it is mother to daughter or aunt to niece. Their grandmother possessed the title, and then her father after no other girls were bore from her under the condition that when the next woman was born and became of age the status would once again be hers.  
  
"I like to get dirty sister... you know that," she said as she stood. "The desk thing and making all the decisions is not for me. It was more you, than you want to admit." She also knew how close their father and she were... and it was always his dream for either her or their older sister to claim the title.  
  
She smiled. She did have to agree, her sister did pick the right job and the job that she has now was more her style. Finally accepting on her part, that was the hard thing.  
  
"Papá would be proud of you," she said as she paced the room. "'Mi bebé, nuestro bebé'... little Giovanna all grown up, wife, mother, sister, daughter, owner of Deception cosmetics... head of the crime family."  
  
Gia smiled at the first phrase. It was something her father and older sister always said before each past away.  
  
"Setting out to right the wrong... a revenge of sorts," she continued. "He has hurt us all Giovanna, remember that... our sister is gone because of him and not to mention some of our extended family members have also died because of him and his constant flow of enemies that seem to clutter Port Charles."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm doing this... its top priority in this family," Gia said as she stood from her chair. Walking slowly to her sister, she held out her arms and engulfed her in a hug. "I know you two were closer and her death hurts you more than me... he will pay, whether you do it or I, he will pay."  
  
She nodded slowly and then stepped away. "Give me a week."  
  
"He better be dead," Gia said. "Otherwise I can't go on with the rest of my plan." She turned away from her sister and sat back behind her desk. Opening a small drawer, Gia shuffled the contents around until she found a small coin purse. She opened the purse and pulled out a driver's license and two credit cards. "A fake id and two cards to get you some better clothes..."  
  
She took the cards and rolled her eyes. Walking to the door, she was stopped by Gia's voice. "What Giovanna?"  
  
"Welcome back Sam," Gia said with a smile as she watched her sister walk out of her office. 


	2. Protect The Family

Protect The Family  
  
Gia looked around the Port Charles Grille with a purpose. Though she wasn't scheduled to be there for another thirty minutes, she had agreed to meet Sam for an update on the status of their plan. Walking to the bar, Gia sat down on a stool and signaled the bartender. She ordered a scotch on the rocks and settled in for a wait as the bartender handed her the drink.  
  
Couple minutes had passed when Sam walked in and settled next to Gia. She signaled the bartender and ordered a tequila sunrise.  
  
"How's the progress going?" Gia asked looking straight ahead. Since no one, except for her husband, knew of the connection between them; she wasn't ready for anyone to know yet.  
  
Sam took her drink from the bartender and took a sip of it. "I'm tracking them both... unfortunately my first target has his 'girlfriend' always around him and the second has a lot of guards to protect him."  
  
She nodded in understanding. Gia already knew of the guards, the girlfriend was a new one though. Last she heard the couple had broken up... and she heard that straight from the 'girlfriend's' mouth. "How long do you need the girlfriend to be away from him? We need to get rid of him to get to the main target."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Sam though about it for a while. "I can get rid of him... in a couple of hours tops. So she needs to be away for a night..."  
  
"Consider it done. I need to stop him from causing anymore hurt to our family. Proteja la familia," Gia said as she finished off her scotch.  
  
"Proteja la familia," Sam repeated. Finishing her drink also she smiled at what's to come. She knew Gia would make it happen... give the exact revenge from their family. As Sam stood up to leave, a little girl with black curly hair barreled right into her.  
  
She looked up into Sam's face and smiled sweetly as she stood in front of her. "I'm sorry," she said. The expression on her face turned suspicious as she saw Sam near Gia. Looking over at Gia, she stared at her for a few seconds before her smile returned to her face.  
  
Sam smiled back at the range to expressions that went through the little girl. Gia's daughter, her niece, always amazed her even though they have never been formally introduced to each other. She has seen and witnessed her bad attitude and happy spirit many times in various situations. Even at a young age, she knew the girl was sweet and yet also deadly when it came to others messing with her family. She has seen her in action when someone would threaten her mother and father... even cousin, aunt, uncle, and friends.  
  
Though she looked more like her father, the little girl gave off the energy that showed that she's just like her mother. "It's okay," Sam said still smiling. She gave her a quick wink and then strolled out of the bar.  
  
"Mama!" the little girl squealed as Gia picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"What are you doing here Andrea? Where's Daddy?" Gia set the girl on her hip and tickled her.  
  
"I'm here," he said as he walked into the Grille. He went to his wife, gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "I got out of my meeting early and picked up Andie from daycare. We figured we would wait for you here."  
  
Gia smiled. "Well, my business finished early... so let's eat! I'm starving." She carried her daughter and walked with her husband to a table for a quiet dinner.  
  
*******  
  
Andrea yawned loudly as Gia closed the thin children's book. She stood from her spot on the bed and raised the blankets over her small body, snuggling her in tight. "Mi bebé, mi bebé precioso, maravilloso... la luz de mi vida. Te amo tanto." ~"My baby, my precious, wonderful baby... the light of my life. I love you a lot."~  
  
"I love you too mama," Andrea responded as she looked at her mother sleepily.  
  
Gia smiled as her hand swept over Andrea's forehead, moving her messy curls out of the way. She lightly caressed her cheek. As she began to pull her hand away, Andrea caught it.  
  
She looked at her mother's jewelry in awe. First, her diamond tennis bracelet, then her three emerald set wedding ring and last... the ring that Andrea admired most of all: 'R' in scripted font in gold set against a dark amber stone that was traced by small diamonds. Andrea was always amazed by the ring, from what Gia told her one day she would get to have the ring and more if she chose to accept it.  
  
In a way, unlike Gia, Andrea had a choice from the beginning whether she wanted to accept her fate and destiny being that she's the first girl born in the next generation. Gia didn't force the family on Andrea like her father did to her and Sam.  
  
Even after her and Florence left the life, he would always talk about the family and her role in it. That led to Gia running away from everything and ending up in Port Charles, where her life was drastically changed. The last thing Gia wanted was for Andrea to do the same thing.  
  
"Proteja la familia," Andrea whispered as she closed her eyes tiredly and let go of Gia's hand.  
  
Gia kissed her on the forehead tenderly. She shut of the lights and turned on a small nightlight that was across the room. As she left the bedroom, she shut the door behind her.  
  
Walking speedily down the hall, Gia made it to her room and went straight to her closet. She changed in her pajamas and then walked out of the closet and got into bed with her husband.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. He could tell that Gia was worried about something.  
  
She laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Nikolas, I want you to put another guard on Andrea."  
  
Nikolas nodded. He knew what Gia was planning to do and didn't want to stop her... he caused him pain too. Though Nikolas was lucky because he only lost one family member versus Gia's three. "Okay, if it becomes too dangerous I'm sending her off to stay with Stefan..."  
  
Gia nodded in agreement. "Sam will get the job done soon... then we can move on to him. If they happen to find out who it is before I get to him... she will be gone, because I don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
"You do what you have to do Gia. I know that... just like when Helena was around," Nikolas said. He truly did understand.  
  
She closed her eyes despairingly. "Proteja la familia," Gia whispered as she fell asleep. 


	3. A Deception Gala

A Deception Gala  
  
Dressed in a lilac gown with a sequenced spaghetti strapped top, Gia descended down the stairs into the small club known as The Cellar that sat below Kelly's. Her arm wrapped tightly around Nikolas as she observed the scene in front of her.  
  
People ran from one end to another getting things ready for the Deception party that Gia formed seemingly in order to not only introduce their summer scents, but also their newly developed cosmetics line. After years of dominating the perfume markets, she decided that the world of cosmetics was next to be conquered... after that? Gia plans to start a clothing line/label within the next couple of years.  
  
She glanced at Nikolas and smiled. He, in return, possessed a huge grin. He was proud of his wife. She took a company that was falling into the red and not only brought it back into the black, but also turned it into a success. After Laura's unfortunate psychotic state took a turn for the worst, Gia used her earnings that she saved as a model and brought Deception with it. Along with that she went back to school to get her bachelors in business and marketing, Gia turned Deception around in years making it the number one seller of perfume.  
  
"Very nice," Nikolas mumbled in awe. He stood there in a black suit, looking at all the busyness around them.  
  
Gia grinned happily and dropped her arm from him. "I need to make sure everything is in order..."  
  
Nikolas nodded and proceeded to the bar. There he met with AJ Quartermaine and they started to talk about what was going on in their lives.  
  
Gia nodded in satisfaction as the color theme, lilac and cream, that was splashed everywhere. Various tables that were located throughout the club had gift bags of samples of Deception cosmetics and perfume. And opposite from the entrance stairs of the club, sat a small stage and podium for a speech to be made to the audience and for pictures to be taken; and the bar was located on the left of that.  
  
The bite size hors d'oeuvres that sat on long buffet tables and trays ranged from old time favorites: cheese and crackers and pigs in a blanket to small taquitos to cucumber sandwiches to chicken strips and had desserts such as chocolate cake, mousse, and cheese cake. Drinks consisting of wine, champagne, water, and sodas were all at the bar. Considering that Gia put this together two weeks ago, everything so far was going well.  
  
"Gia?"  
  
She turned around to come face to face with Carly Corinthos. "Carly, I love it... everything is exactly how I want it," Gia said as she gave her a light hug. She and Carly weren't the best of friends, but some times they talked when the other needed an opinion from someone not involved in the situation and Andrea and Michelle, her and Sonny's daughter, are good friends.  
  
"Thank you," Carly said. She looked around the club and nodded with approval. "I love the colors you picked and the goody bags are a great idea."  
  
"Thank you," Gia said. She also looked around the club and noticed more people started to come in and the waiters began to roaming the party with trays of wine and hors d'oeuvres. She and Carly chatted with each other a bit. A few minutes into their conversation one more person was added themselves to it.  
  
Giving Carly a light kiss on the cheek, Sonny Corinthos wrapped an arm around Carly's waist. "Hello Gia... nice party."  
  
Gia stopped herself from expressing her dismay at his presence there. Though she didn't want him there, he needed to be for her plan to continue.  
  
He and his partner in crime were the two people that she hated the most. Gia couldn't stand the sight of them or the way everyone seem to fall over them despite their misdeeds. They hurt too many people and as far as her and Sam were concerned that wasn't going to happen anymore to them and the people they love.  
  
"Thank you," Gia spoke as she put on a fake smile.  
  
Sonny nodded solemnly. "I also want to offer my condolences..."  
  
She squinted her eyes in anger and said nothing. How dare he "offer" his condolences, Gia thought to herself, especially since it's partly his fault. "Have you seen my Face of Deception?" she asked stopping him from going any further. Gia didn't know how much of his presence and fake condolences she could take and needed to leave. "I can't unveil the new promotion and product without her being here."  
  
Carly and Sonny looked around the club and then shook her head no.  
  
Sighing, Gia thanked Carly and Sonny once again and then left them to find her model and Lucky, the lead photographer. She needed them there to distract the people... otherwise, step one wouldn't be complete and set her and Sam back longer than needed or wanted.  
  
*******  
  
Sam stepped out of the sleek black car as she parked it in the far corner of the parking lot. She was dressed in a black dress with a shawl over her shoulders; and held her matching black purse tightly as she walked in and down the steps into the small club.  
  
Surveying the scene, Sam spotted the right place to stand and carry out the deed. Located across the room, right diagonally from the podium and stage sat a small set of stairs, which seem to come from a small wine cellar below to the floor they were at and stopped at a small hallway. The small hallway in return led to an alley out back behind the building. It was the perfect place. It also helped that the small hallway blocked by a wall and virtually unnoticeable at first glance. The wall, as well as part of the walkway was also covered up by huge plants.  
  
She walked around, and found a waiter who had wine on their tray. She took a flute filled with wine and settled at the bar. Sam scanned the crowd until her eyes stopped upon her sister. Making eye connect, she signaled to Gia that she was ready and waiting for her approval.  
  
*******  
  
"What took you so long? Lucky's waiting up front for you," Gia replied as she stared at the woman. Looking at her, she shook her head in impatience. "You are the Face of Deception; you should have been here thirty minutes ago with Deception perfume and make up on."  
  
The blonde nodded and flashed Gia an apologetic smile. "I'm so sorry Gia... but Jason and I was fighting because I wanted to be here and he was having a suspicious feeling that something bad was going to happen and didn't want me to be here. So, I convinced him to come with me. And I had to wait on him to get ready."  
  
One of Gia's eyebrow rose at that. Just as she wanted, Jason was here at the party. "So, you two are back together?" she asked.  
  
Courtney shook her head happily. "We decided to follow our hearts... instead of Sonny's orders."  
  
Just as Gia was about to respond, Elton interrupted. "Bubbles dear, you are needed up front for some pictures and a speech by you is wanted by the public," he said.  
  
Gia giggled at Elton's nickname for Courtney. Though she took it as a term of endearment, she was given the name for being a total bubblehead when it came to everything and anything. "Yes, Courtney... the public and photographers are waiting on you," Gia said. She ushered her and Elton off.  
  
Looking around for Nikolas, Gia finally found him at the bar. As she walked to him, Courtney got on the microphone and started to talk about Deception's debut line of cosmetics and summer scents that were set to be released later that month.  
  
Gia stood next to her husband and silently took his hand. Giving it a little squeeze, she signaled to him that the first step in her plan was set to happen.  
  
She scanned the club and made eye contact with Sam. Nodding her head, she gave her the go ahead to proceed with their plan.  
  
Sam nodded back and moved from her spot near the podium.  
  
Gia's eyes followed Sam as she found her spot and prepared herself. Feeling someone staring and following her eyes, Gia looked to the podium and saw him, her target, staring at her. She grinned wickedly and looked at Sam as she raised her gun at Courtney, who was still on stage.  
  
She looked back at him as he saw Sam and her gun.  
  
Making eye contact again with him, Gia winked once wishing him a quick and speedy death as Sam pulled the trigger. 


	4. Funeral Flowers

Funeral Flowers  
  
Getting out of her car, Gia carried two small carnations (one red and one white) with her as she slowly walked past the black, iron gates of the Port Charles cemetery: Flowers of God. Taking a small, narrow path that was to the right; she made her way to a big oak tree that was located in the eastern part of the open area.  
  
She stopped as she found what she was looking for: the tombstone of her brother and sister. She wished her father was buried here too, but when he was alive he always said he never wanted to be buried in Port Charles. He hated the town. So she and Sam agreed to lay his body in their family cemetery when he passed on.  
  
Sitting down on the slightly damp grass, Gia looked at the carnations again. She laid the white one down on her sister's tombstone and the red one on her brother's. Moving over to her brother's grave, she lightly traced his name on the tombstone.  
  
"I miss you so much Marcus," Gia said. Her eyes started to mist as memories flashed through her mind. "I wish you were here... some days I don't know how I get by without you." She leaned near the tombstone and kissed it.  
  
"I know," she said as tears slowly moved down her face, "I know, you would never approve of what I'm doing... and I know you would hate that I'm doing this because of you, but you have to realize that other people died also at his hands. He doesn't care about anyone except for his family; forget about the innocent victims.... you, papá, and Giglio... I love you..." Not being able to go on, Gia broke down crying.  
  
*******  
  
As the skies seem to get grayer, the mourners wept more. He was the last one that they thought would ever die... after all he is invincible. They were surprised when he was pronounced dead, minutes after arriving at the hospital. And now days later, they were all dressed in black, standing in Flowers of God Cemetery burying him.  
  
His friend, best friend hung his head in sadness. He knew he should have been there to protect him, but he couldn't. He had his wife, children, and sister to watch out for first.  
  
Looking at his mother and father, he sighed. They blamed him, they always will and never stop in "punishing" him. They just didn't understand that Jason was his own man...  
  
"Sonny?" Carly whispered to get his attention. "Everyone's going to the Quartermaines... I'm going with Courtney, are you coming?" she said between sniffles. She dabbed her running nose slowly. Her eyes were red from all the crying that she has been doing in the last couple of days over her friend.  
  
He nodded his head no. "I want to stay here for a while..."  
  
Carly nodded her head in understanding. Standing on her toes, she gave Sonny a kiss on his cheek. "Don't be long... I don't want something to happen to you too."  
  
"Okay baby," Sonny said as he watched her walk off. When she was out of his sight, he looked again at the fresh grave and sighed. "Thank you Jason... for protecting Courtney. If you hadn't jumped in front of her, she would be the one in this grave." He held his head down, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Not only were you my partner, you were also my best friend. I will miss you and your friendship... I know you saw who did this," he continued. "And I wish you could tell me."  
  
Sonny looked up and scanned the cemetery. In a far off distance he could see a woman weeping at another grave. His heart went out to her.  
  
He looked down again and shook his head furiously. "I told you to be careful, I didn't want you to end up like most of the people that come in contact with me... I have this pain, a burning fire in me. The only other times I got this feeling were when my mother was killed by Deke, and when Lily and our child died, then again when Carly and mines first child was killed." Sonny stopped as he fought to keep his tears from rolling down his face. Though he rarely showed his emotions... this time he didn't know how to keep them in.  
  
"I will find and go after who ever did this," Sonny vowed as his fighting stopped, and he let his tears cascade down his face.  
  
*******  
  
Moving over to her sister's grave, only a few yards away; Gia laughed a little. "Now if I know that Marcus would be mad with what I'm doing... I know you would be furious."  
  
"Why? Because of the goodness and purity in your heart?" Gia asked her sister. "I guess I will never truly know," she answered as the silence engulfed her.  
  
"I miss you too, Giglio." Gia stopped and reminisced on the day her and Sam started to call her that. They were young children then, and she was upset that Giovanna and Samantha had a nickname and not her. So one day Gia heard her mother call her sister, Giglio, in her native tongue. The nickname was adopted by Gia and Sam, and from then on she only allowed the two of them to call her that...  
  
"I brought you a carnation, now I know you always hated them... but I wanted to give you something more traditional." Leaning over on the tombstone, Gia kissed the smooth marble. "Te amo, Giglio. Forgive me for what I plan on doing, I know you wouldn't approve but he must be stopped."  
  
Gia stood and brushed the dirt off of her. She looked around and saw Sonny standing over a grave. "An eye for an eye, Sonny... you stole my best friend; watch out for your sister next," she mumbled as she walked off. 


	5. Downfalls and Warnings

Downfalls and Warnings  
  
He paced the penthouse in a fury. The call was suppose to come in an hour ago, and yet it hasn't. He has been waiting for almost three hours, and had he almost expected for his friend to come through the door with news and information. But he wouldn't, never again he would and that made Sonny mad.  
  
Walking over to the bar, Sonny picked up a small glass and a bottle that contained the finest, most expensive brandy. He opened the bottle and poured a bit into the cup. After he closed the bottle and put it back were he got it from, he held the glass of brandy in his hand.  
  
He thought about the consequences of going after the person who killed Jason. Sonny would have to make sure that Carly, Michael, and Michelle, and Courtney and Mike were safe. He decided to add more guards to each; though he knew that wouldn't help much... it was a start until they figured out who this mysterious person was. They were the first and only people in his book that matter and anyone who got in the way of him protecting them, good or bad, will have to suffer the end results of that mistake and live with the effects.  
  
Sonny took a small sip of his brandy and thought about the last time this happened: a full on war; when Alcazar showed up in Port Charles with Brenda. He closed his eyes as he thought about her, how she suffered at Alcazar's hands... how she killed Alcazar and how Alexis was the one to serve time for it. How her child was stripped away from her, and deep down Sonny felt for her. He was deeply sorry for it, but he had to do it to protect Brenda. All is well now; Alexis and her daughter Kristina are now together... living a peaceful life with Jax.  
  
Then there was Kristina Cassadine, who died when his warehouse contained a bomb that was meant for him. Then Roy DiLuca, who had to choose between himself and Felicia Jones... and ultimately sacrifice himself for her and her daughters to live, when Sonny gave Alcazar his name.  
  
Last Marcus Taggert, who died when a shoot out happened between Jason and Sonny and Alcazar on the docks. Sonny had warned Taggert, but when Alcazar pulled out a gun.... Sonny and Jason hid with their guns prepared to shoot; leaving Taggert in the path of the blazing bullets. Taggert had just happened to be there, on his way to visit his sister and brother-in-law as well as his young niece.  
  
One life ruined and three dead because Sonny felt he had to do anything to protect his family from Alcazar; and in the process disregard the life of others.  
  
Sonny swallowed the rest of his brandy, put the glass back on the table, and straightened his suit. "They got in the way and suffer the outcome of that. It's not my fault; they are the only ones to blame."  
  
A knock sounded on the door of the penthouse. He shouted to let Johnny know that it was okay to let the person in.  
  
Johnny opened the door and let Benny walk into the penthouse. He carried with him a briefcase.  
  
"Benny," Sonny said indifferently. "Please tell me you got the person that did this... the person behind the hit."  
  
Benny sat on the couch. He opened his briefcase and rifled around a bit before pulling out a folder, full of papers and photos. Benny set the folder on the coffee table.  
  
Sonny walked over to him and picked up the folder. After searching through the folder he sighed, "Who is this Sam?" No photos in the folder were of this mysterious Sam, all were of the person behind it.  
  
"Hit man," Benny answered. "The best... better than Jason."  
  
"And Faith ordered the hit," Sonny concluded. He stared more at the information in the folder. "Three million dollars is to be paid to her... only one million was deposited into her account. That means Faith has more deaths planned."  
  
*******  
  
Gia and Carly sat at a small table at the Port Charles Grille. Deciding to forgo with appetizers, they started on their pre-lunch soup and salad. Gia sat in one seat in a dark blue ladies' pants suit, eating a cup of broccoli cheese soup; while Carly, dressed in a white and yellow sundress, sat in the other chair. She munched on a small Cesar salad topped with Italian dressing.  
  
They decided to go to lunch together from their jobs: CEO/owner of Deception and owner of The Basement, respectively. After what had happened weeks ago at the Deception party, they wanted, or needed, to meet and talk.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Jason," Gia said. She put the spoon she had in her hand into her cup and softly patted her hand solemnly.  
  
Carly nodded silently. "He was my best friend Gia, some days I don't know what I would do with out him." She quit eating and slouched down in her chair. "I'm sorry that it happened at your party for Deception..."  
  
Gia shrugged it off. "It's okay... things happened."  
  
The waiter appeared then, taking their empty dishes with him and replaced the bare spaces with their lunch and refilled the drink cups.  
  
"How are things with Sonny?" Gia asked when the waiter left the two. She picked up her fork and started into her food.  
  
"He's scared," Carly answered. Sadness gazed her face... sorrow for her, Jason, her husband, and their children. It was a scary time for them all.  
  
And... Gia thought to herself. She could care less, but was happy that she struck some fear into his heart. Lifting up her eyebrow, she thought to herself 'serves him right!'  
  
"So, you know Sonny," Carly said between bits of food, "more guards are there to protect us... I'm sure Nikolas is like that when Helena shows up in town. She's a very powerful woman."  
  
Not as powerful as me, Gia answered to herself. Helena was nothing compared to her and her family. She tried hard to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Yes... I do know something about that. But I tell you this; I can guarantee that you won't get hurt. I don't think this person is after you... or even Michael and Michelle."  
  
"How?" Carly asked. She was curious as to why Gia had said that.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, the person seemed to be aiming for Courtney, and with you being there... if you were any threat or being used the shot would have been fired towards you and not her."  
  
Carly thought to herself as Gia's words settled on her brain. "Hmm, that's true..."  
  
Gia silently congratulated herself. She hopes Carly will tell Sonny soon... about her claims, plant a seed of doubt or whatnot in his head. Sonny was never for one to let anyone out do him, especially not his wife. What better way to dethrone him and his oversized ego... than making him not only doubt himself, but also have his wife do what he couldn't do: find his latest enemy. 


End file.
